Fuji x Ryoma moments
by Darkness Nemesis
Summary: A collection of 100 one-shot episodic,drabble, flashfic or more chapters of this couple. various rating
1. Chapter 1

**Fuji x Ryoma Moment**

**Title: Start**

**Pairing: Fuji x Ryoma**

**Type: Flashfic**

**Rating: K**

Everything started after that match in the rain, remained not finished. Both had felt a thrill, but initially they had decided to classify it as a pure excitement for the match. Both had other partners: Fuji with Shiraishi and Ryoma with Tokugawa.

However, they met again after two years, to resume the match, and, just like two years before had begun to rain. They had to stop again. That's a tie.

As they came forward to the network, remained to look in the eyes for a bit, and all of a sudden their lips came together and the two began to kiss with passion. Frightened both by what had happened, they suddenly broke the contact and Ryoma escaped away from tennis court

Three days Ryoma gone at Fuji's house,and the two after having kissed for about ten minutes decided to begin had gotten acquainted.

Now there were about five years that the two were together.

**Author Note**

**I really like this couple, and so i'm really happy that it is one of the poll's winner. This is the first moment of the collection, i hope you like it. I'm really happy if someone review. So please read and review.**

**Later i'll update Alpha Pair moment and Kinky pair moment. **

**See you later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fuji x Ryoma Moment**

**Title: Missing**

**Pairing: Fuji x Ryoma**

**Type: Flashfic**

**Rating: K**

Syuusuke was in the house that he shared with his boyfriend Ryoma.

They were roughly three weeks that they were not seen. Ryoma had been invited to participated in a tournament in America, and he was gone.

Syuusuke felt his absence. He pouted disconsolate, then suddenly he heard his door's room open.

"Ne Syuusuke, don't tell me that in these three weeks you are getting fat." Ryoma said teased.

"And you do not tell me that you have become more insolent, now i think i have to shut this insolent mouth." Syuusuke said comes toward him, and kissing him with passion.

"I missed you." Ryoma said.

"You Too" Syuusuke said then dragging him on the bed.

**Author Note**

**I really like this couple, and so i'm really happy that it is one of the poll's winner. This is the second moment of the collection, i hope you like it. I'm really happy if someone review, i will thank guest for review the last chapter. So please read and review.**

**I had a lot of problem this week, i hope that i can update more in next week. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Eating Togheter**

**Pairing: Fuji x Ryoma  
**

**Type: Flashfic  
**

Ryoma was studying for his final exams. The boy lived for a few months with Fuji Syuusuke, his boyfriend. Despite the two lived together, the youngest in recent days did not pay much attention to his boyfriend. To be honest to Ryoma was missing a little Syuusuke, and above all he was missing its attentions. He sighed; they would have recovered after the exams.

Just at that moment Syuusuke came into the room. "I ready something for dinner. You will come down?"

"I'm sorry. I am studying. I'll eat later." He answered

"I understand, sorry if i disturbed you." He answered sadly, then closing the door.

Ryoma sigh, were a lot days that he and Syuusuke not eat together because he was studying, and Syuusuke worked. However, that night it was Saturday and the boy was at home.

He looked at the books and decided that for one night he could make a pause, then open the door of his room "I'm hungry, I'm coming down."

From the kitchen, Syusuuke smiled happy.

* * *

**Author's note**

I'm back (i hope), this is the third chapter of this collection. I've opened a new poll for my long fic the poll will end. Please vote on it. If you want leave a review you make me happy. Happy 2013 to everyone


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Jealous  
**

**Pairing: Fuji x Ryoma  
**

**Type: Flashfic  
**

1.00 A.m

Ryoma dried a look at the clock. He was waiting for his boyfriend Fuji Syuusuke. His boyfriend was out about five hours before because his ex had asked him to see himself to speak, and his boyfriend had accepted.  
However had passed already five hours and Ryoma start being very upset.

"Damn, why he still doesn't come back." He snapped.

Not that he thinks badly of his boyfriend, but now it was late and him, even if he never did admit, he couldn't stay quiet.

His boyfriend's ex, Tezuka Kunimistu, for about three years he is dating with Atobe Keigo. Tezuka and Fuji broke seven years before, shortly before the beginning of the field U-17.

Why? Why he feels so angry, why he couldn't stay calm? What is this feeling?

* * *

**Author's note**

I'm back (i hope), this is the third chapter of this collection. I've opened a new poll for my long fic the poll will end on 28 February. Please vote on it. If you want to leave a review you make me happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note**

**I'm back again( i hope), this is the new chapter of this collection, i hope you like it. The second part of the one shot will be updated Saturday or Sunday. Thanks to all people who have put this collection in their favourite. Read and review**

**Title: Feelings  
**

**Character Part 1: Yukimura Seiichi, Echizen Ryoma, Fuji Syuusuke**

**Pairing: Fuji x Ryoma  
**

**Type: One shot in two-part. Part one  
**

"Why do you call me here, Yukimura-san." Ryoma asked.

He had just finished making his evening ride, he had seen Yukimura near the park who was waiting for him. The former captain of the Rikkaidai had invited him into his home and he, after having changed clothes, decided to go.

"I have some questions for you. They concern Syuusuke"Yukimura said serious.

Ryoma simply glared at him, he had never liked the relationship which existed between Fuji, Yukimura and Shiraishi. In particular, the relationship between Yukimura and Fuji, because they were very similar.

"My relationship with him does not concern you." Ryoma said pissed.

"Instead, I'm concerned. You're making him suffer with your indecision." Yukimura said coldly.

"If you're so worried, why don't you go to console him?" He reply

"I have already done it." Seiichi replied smirking

The answer he did, make Ryoma crazy: "You're disgusting, Sanada-san doesn't satisfy you, and now you have put your dirty hands on Fuji-senpai." He snapped, slamming a hand on the table

"I can do what I want with Syuusuke." Seiichi answered provoking him.

"Stop calling him by his first name." Ryoma snapped again.

"Are you jealous?" Seiichi said smirking.

"I'm not jealous." Ryoma said, a light blush in his cheek.

"So then why you are dating him if you don't like him? Are you just using him to forget Tokugawa-san?" Seiichi asked serious.

"I haven't used anyone. When i broke with Tokugawa-san he was with captain Tezuka, they broke just three months after, and then Tezuka-san started dating the Monkey King. We started dating two years after they broke. He never really like me, I'm just a substitute for him." Ryoma said.

"Have you ever wondering why they broke?" Seiichi asked

"Fuji senpai said that they don't love each other anymore." Ryoma replied.

"This is half-true. I see, you don't know the thruth." Seiichi said

"What do you mean?" Ryoma asked curious.

"I wont tell you anything, you don't love him. Even after two years you are still thinking to Tokugawa-san." Seiichi said coldly.

"I've stopped to think to Tokugawa-san a year ago. Why everyone think that I'm still in love with him. Even Yuuta-san last week said the same thing." Ryoma said.

"Yuuta-kun?" Seiichi asked surprised

"Yes, he even punched me for hurting his precious older brother." Ryoma replied.

"You're making a lot of people angry with your behaviour. So you aren't still in love with Tokugawa-san?" Seiichi said

"No." he replied

"Then why you always talk of him to Syuusuke." Seiichi asked curious.

" I will make him jealous, in this way I could be sure of his feeling for me." he whispered

"Sorry i didn't hear you." Seiichi said, his voice softened. He heard him clearly.

"I..i've said nothing." he replied blushing.

"So what do you feel for him?" Seiichi asked

"T..this is not your business." Ryoma replied

"It is, he is a precious friend for me, and i couldn't stand to see him suffer." Seiichi replied.

"Friend? You said that you had consoled him, haven't you had sex?You don't like him?" Ryoma asked

"Yes i like him..." he said, Ryoma glared at him. "...as person, there's no need to be jealous." Seiichi said teasing him.

"I'm not jealous." he replied

"So why you glared at me?" He asked

"Because i'm pissed." he replied

"You like him, right?" Seiichi asked

"Maybe." Ryoma said.

"Maybe?If this is your reply i couldn't allow you to hurt him again. I will be sure that he forget you, i'll introduce him with a lot of other guys that could make him happy. You couldn't make him happy, because you don't even know if you like him" Seiichi said serious

"I'm scared. Why anyone understand that? When my story with Tokugawa ended i was broken, i suffered a lot. Syuusuke saved me, he changed my life. He makes me happy with his attention. He is so damn protective with me, he support me in everything. He makes me feel loved, complete, important for him. With him I've done things that I've never done with Tokugawa-san. When i started to realize that I've fallen in love with him i was scared.I started to avoid him, and said harsh things to him with the onely purpose to run away of my feelings, but this plan failed. He is always in my mind, i've even start to think to a future with in him in which we live together as couple. If i don't see him for a day i feel lonely. I'm terribly jealous of him, the relationship that he had with you and Shiraishi-san drives me crazy, because it is a strong bond and he cares a lotto both of you. He took in great consideration your and Shiraishi-san opinion. You two knows a lot of things of him that i don't know. I will know everything of him, i will be his special one, i will wake up in the morning with him on my side but even if i want all this things i'm scared,because i don't know if he wants the same thing. Now you can pity me, please go ahead."

"I wont do that. By the way Syuusuke, have you heard everything?" Yukimura said looking at the door

"Yes." Fuji said after opening the door, a soft smile in his lips.

Ryoma frozen: "Yukimura-san, what's the meaning of this?"


End file.
